Por mucho que pase el tiempo
by Bells Lopez
Summary: Solo una noche, solo una noche hizo falta para cambiar su vida. Durante ocho años no le tuvo, pero sabía que por mucho que pasase el tiempo siempre le pertenecería. M por Lemmon./BxE


**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS: **Por mucho que pase el tiempo**  
**

**Autor: **Bells Lopez**  
**

**Summary: **Solo una noche, solo una noche hizo falta para cambiar su vida. Durante ocho años no le tuvo, pero sabía que por mucho que pasase el tiempo siempre le pertenecería. **  
**

**Actitud OOC: Edward: **Infiel y traidor. **Bella: **Infiel, algo violenta y un poco promiscua.

**Número de palabras: **3540**  
**

* * *

_Por mucho que pase el tiempo...  
_

* * *

—Póngame otra. —El bar estaba oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por la luces del escenario dónde cantaba un cantante aficionado, algunas parejas estaban sentadas en las mesas más apartadas acariciando sus manos y piernas por debajo de la mesa. Y Bella estaba allí, sentada en la barra, ahogando sus penas delante de un vaso de whisky.

Sabía que no era la mejor manera de superar los problemas, sabía que debía afrontarlos de diferente forma, pero sencillamente era muy difícil. El camarero le sirvió la que probablemente sería la cuarta o quinta copa, Bella dio un sorbo y lo dejó sobre la barra, encima del posa-vaso circular.

Miró el anillo que tenía entre sus dedos, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Aceptar? ¿O no?

Suspiró y lo volvió a dejar dentro de su bolso. No quería pensar más por esa noche, quería olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

Tragó de un solo golpe el contenido del vaso, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y quitó las lágrimas que resbalaban sobre ellas.

—¡Camarero! —Llamó una voz a su lado —póngame un whisky, y otro para la señorita.

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró a su izquierda. Un hombre, posiblemente de la misma edad que ella, con el cabello bronce y revuelto después de un ajetreado día, con los ojos verdes esmeraldas; la miraba intensamente. El desconocido era extremadamente guapo, muy atractivo. Su sonrisa torcida hacía a Bella mojarse hasta que su ropa interior pareciese una piscina.

Bajó su mirada al pecho del chico, pasando por su cuello —tenía ganas de morderle como una vampira sedienta de sangre—, llevaba la corbata aflojada y los primero botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando que parte de su musculoso pecho se viese. ¡Dios mio, este hombre iba a matarla de un paro cardíaco!

—Me llamo Edward. —El desconocido, no tan misterioso ahora, la sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿Y tú eres...?

—Bella —su voz salió un poco ronca por todo el alcohol ingerido. Se incorporó y tendió su mano. Él la estrechó con delicadeza y dejó con beso cargado de sensualidad en su palma. La forma en que sus labios se posaron en el dorso de su mano la encendió.

—Encantado _Bella._—Su voz era tan sensual, tan cálida. Ella sonrió. —Entonces...¿Qué que trae por aquí Bella?

—Disfrutar de la noche...—respondió divertida —y ¿tú?

—Tomar una copa con una hermosa chica —rozó con sus dedos el muslo descubierto por la raja del vestido de ella, con suma delicadeza. En ese instante llegó el camarero y dejo ambos vasos sobre la barra. No despegaron sus miradas mientras daban sorbos a sus bebidas, parecía que estaban absortos en su propio mundo.

Los segundos, que se convertían en minutos, pasaron deprisa. La charla y el descarado coqueteo que había por parte de los dos, les divertía. Estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no repararon en el camarero que les avisó que tenía que cerrar.

—Y bien...¿Cómo una chica como tú acaba en un sitio como aquel? —Preguntó Edward cuando caminaban por la avenida principal del pueblo.

—Algunas...preocupaciones. —Edward tenía el brazo pasado por su cintura, el contacto provocaba calor en sus cuerpos, aunque el clima era todo lo contrario.

—¿Pueden saberse?

—Me han propuesto...matrimonio —Bella agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada de contar sus intimidades, probablemente al día siguiente no recordara nada. Estaba demasiado mareada como para saber si debía contar sus problemas o no, pero ¡qué más daba!

—Vaya...así que ¿tienes novio? —Edward, notablemente decepcionado, la agarró más fuerte de la cintura viendo que Bella podía caerse en cualquier momento.

—No...Sí...Bueno...—suspiró. Nunca sabía que responder a esa pregunta —Es complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —Edward sonrió sensualmente, cargándola por las calles oscuras de Brooklyn.

—Jacob y yo, siempre hemos estado juntos. Todo se ha dado por echo supongo. Mi padre dice que a veces hay que querer lo que es bueno para ti. —Bella, sin proponérselo, guió a Edward hasta su apartamento.

—Y... ¿tú te quieres casar? —Bella abrió la puerta principal y llamaron al ascensor.

—Realmente...no. —Bella entró en el departamento y Edward se quedó en el marco de la puerta. —¿Qué pasa?

—No creo que sea buena idea...te ves cansada.

—¡No! —se avergonzó de la efusiva actitud que mostró, pero la verdad es que no deseaba separarse de Edward. Todo los contrario. —Quiero decir...podemos tomar la ultima.

Edward asintió y entró en el pequeño _loft_ de Bella. Era bastante acogedor, bien organizado y limpio. No había indicios de que viviera alguien más.

—Ponte cómodo —Bella se descalzó dejando sus tacones negros en una esquina. Después se acercó aun pequeño armario. —¿Qué te apetece?

—Vodka, estaría bien. — Bella asintió y sirvió un par de vasos. Le dio uno a Edward y dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, cuéntame algo de ti. —Bella se sentó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

—Pues no tengo mucho que contar: vivo solo y trabajo en un bufete de abogados. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

La luna, delicada y suave, se alzaba en el cielo oscuro dejando colar algunos rayos por la ventana del departamento, iluminando los rostros de los jóvenes. La charla entre los dos era fluida, se daba fácil y reían sin parar.

Contaron anécdotas del pasado, su época en la universidad, en el bachiller y la secundaria. También de la familia y la relaciones con personas del sexo opuesto. Para Bella desastrosas pues solo había tenido una, con Jake.

Para Bella, Jacob era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Siempre, desde pequeña, había pensado que acabarían juntos. Todos lo decían siempre, además que él la trataba con respeto. Sus primeras veces habían sido con él: su primer beso, la primera vez que salto del acantilado en La Push y perdió la virginidad con él. Nunca lo vio extraño. Hasta hoy, donde había conocido a Edward. Con el que tenía una conexión diferente, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

Bella frotó su cuello, le dolía desde hacía unos días y no conseguía quitar el dolor.

—Déjame a mí, mi madre siempre dijo que tenía una manos maravillosas. —Edward agarró el vaso de Bella y el suyo propio y lo dejó sobre la mesa baja del salón.

Bella le dio la espalda, Edward con extrema delicadeza le apartó el pelo del cuello y comenzó a masajearlo con ambas manos. Al principio le resultaba incómoda la presión que ejercían las manos de su acompañante, pero cuanto más frotaba mejor se sentía. E inevitablemente ocurrió. Lo que Edward necesitaba evitar, ocurrió. Bella gimió.

Desde el principio de la noche Edward se había sentido atraído por Bella, sabía que no estaba nada bien. Que no debía estar aquí, con ella. Pero era imparable.

El deseo creció dentro de Edward, escuchar ese magnífico sonido de los labios de Bella hizo despertar su miembro. El placer de las manos de Edward hacían que Bella no dejara de gemir y ronronear. Con cada movimiento el placer crecía dentro de ambos, Bella deseaba que esas manos tan fantásticas le tocaran en otra zonas.

Edward pronto cambió sus manos por sus labios, besó su clavícula subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Mientras mordía la zona mas erógena de Bella, el falo de Edward crecía y se endurecía como roca.

Bajó el tirante del vestido de Bella y besó su hombro. Desabrochó la cremallera trasera del vestido tan lentamente que para ella era una auténtica tortura. Cuando el cierre estuvo hasta abajo, ella se levantó dejándolo caer al suelo; exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante Edward.

Bella caminó de espaldas hasta su habitación y antes de entrar se paró en el marco y le dijo:

—Prohibido entrar con ropa —sonrió sensualmente y entró en la habitación dejando a Edward estupefacto. Su verga luchaba por saltar de su pantalón y su garganta pedía que pasara saliva. Estaba seco, esta mujer lo iba a volver loco.

Rápidamente desabrochó los botones de su camisa y la dejó tirada por el suelo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo tiró los zapatos y calcetines oscuros, y antes de entrar en la habitación su pantalón estaba desaparecido. Cuando entró quedó deslumbrado: Bella estaba tumbada lateralmente en la cama mirando hacia la puerta e iluminada por la luz de la luna. La mejor visión de su vida, prometía tenerla grabada en la mente durante toda su vida.

Llegó hasta a ella con pasos felinos, ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama notando como su bragas pesaban cada vez más por toda la excitación acumulada. Acarició el torso fuerte y musculoso de Edward, arrancando suspiros por parte de él cuando pasaba los dedos por los abdominales de Edward.

Bajó sus dedos hasta su cadera, adentró la mano dentro del boxer negro de Edward y acarició su longitud. Edward jadeó y movió su caderas hacia adelante, buscando más fricción. Bella siguió acariciándole cada vez con más rapidez, sus movimientos eran decididos y seguros.

Bella notó que Edward se ponía tenso y más duro, supo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo; pero ella prefería que acabase dentro de ella y no es su mano. Le bajó los _boxers_ de un tirón, Edward gimió disconforme por la pérdida de contacto. Bella se recostó sobre la cama y Edward, adivinando sus intenciones, se puso sobre ella; solo dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre Bella, simplemente para que notase en el estado en que estaba.

Ella gimió cuando notó su dureza por encima de su ropa interior mojada, deseosa de sentirlo dentro. Edward la besó, por primera vez la besó en los labios; justo en ese momento supo que esa sería su perdición. Los labios de Bella se movían impacientes contra los suyos a la vez que movía su pelvis en busca de fricción, enredó las manos en el sedoso y broncíneo cabello de Edward.

—Bella...—susurró con la voz ronca de excitación. Bajó sus labios a su cuello, mientras dejaba besos por su clavícula y hombro arrancó suspiros y jadeos por parte de Bella. Pronto, bajó hasta sus pechos. Los dos mejores senos que jamás había visto. Los masajeó con las manos, dándose cuenta que entraban perfectos en sus manos, sus pezones completamente erectos le atraían, le llamaban e incitaban a ser besados, mordidos y lamidos.

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Bella, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso. Bella gimió a notar como la lengua de su amante se enredaba en su rosado e inhiesto pezón. Cambió de busto, dándoles la misma atención a ambos.

Siguió explorando el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía debajo, la mujer que lo llamaba a pecar. Bajó con sus dientes la ropa interior, la última prenda que los separaba, la prenda que tapaba la fuente de su locura.

Recorrió con su nariz toda la longitud de su cavidad, oliendo la humedad que había provocado en Bella. Como un loco empezó a lamer la zona, Bella gemía de placer mientras guiaba a Edward con las manos sobre sus cabellos, marcado un ritmo rápido. Edward mordió el clítoris de Bella y lo succionó fuertemente. Bella comenzaba a contraerse, sabiendo que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Justo en ese instante Edward paró, Bella gimió disconforme y en cuento abrió los ojos, sintió a Edward penetrarla con fuerza y profundidad. La llenó por completo, no podía creer que el gran falo de Edward entrara por completo en su pequeño sexo.

—Edward...sí...se siente tan bien —gimió cuando salió de su interior y la volvió a penetrar rudamente. La estrechez de Bella hacía que los movimientos fueran más exquisitos. Se movieron con rapidez, duramente y a la vez sensual.

—Bella, estás t-tan estrecha. —Edward la penetraba profundamente, Bella pensaba que llegaría a su garganta. Acomodó los brazos a la espalda de él y siguieron con un vaivén pasional y primitivo.

Poco a poco se fueron formando nudos en sus bajos vientres, sabiendo que el orgasmo llegaría pronto, Edward metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y presionó el botón palpitante de Bella. Eso la llevó al borde y explotó en un orgasmo intenso y largo, segundos después Edward la siguió con un gruñido que a Bella le pareció de lo más excitante.

Cuando sus respiraciones se habían calmado, Edward se tumbó a su lado atraiéndola a su cuerpo. Bella se acomodó encima de su pecho y escuchó como latía el corazón de su compañero.

—Eso...fue...—dijo Bella aún con la respiración algo agitada.

—Alucinante. —Le completó él.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar, ambos se sumieron el un cómodo silencio que poco a poco los llevó a un sueño tranquilo y relajado.

– –

_Ocho años después..._

—¡Edward Anthony Swan, baja ahora mismo! —gritó Bella al borde de la escalera, solo tenían 15 minutos para llegar al entrenamiento de fútbol.

—¡Ya voy mamá, no seas pesada! —El pequeño niño de ocho añitos bajó corriendo las escaleras con su bolsa azul y blanca del equipo de fúltbol colgada al hombro. Llegó junto a su madre con un pequeño salto final. —Ya estoy.

—Vayámonos...—Salieron de la gran casa blanca que Bella había heredado de su madre. Edward corrió hasta el _mini cooper_ cabrio de su madre y entró de un salto a la parte trasera. Bella se sentó delante del volante segundos después. —¿Cinturón?

—Listo...—y viendo que su madre iba a continuar la cortó —broche de la silla: listo.

Bella sonrió, su hijo era muy listo, rápido y eficaz. Contuvo un suspiro y aguantó las ganas de llorar que siempre le entraban al ver a su hijo, era exactamente igual que su padre.

Después de aquella noche no volvió a ver a Edward, cuando despertó al amanecer, él ya no estaba. No le dejó ni una sola nota, ni un adiós o un número de teléfono. Solamente el magnifico olor de su colonia impregnado en la almohada y en su cuerpo.

Aquella mañana se sintió extremadamente extraña, como perdida. No prestó atención al día de compras con su mejor amiga Alice, ni la charla que tuvo con su madre acerca de lo caro que salía comprar un coche nuevo. Su mente estaba concentrada en la noche anterior, en lo que había compartido con Edward. En como habían intimidado y en como él se había marchado.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses hasta que un miércoles, tres meses después de haber compartido aquella noche con aquel chico de pelo bronce se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Ya le había dicho que no a Jacob, no podía casarse con alguien que no amaba; porque sí, durante y después de aquella noche supo que estaba enamorada del desconocido Edward.

Cinco meses pasaron, los cinco meses más duros de toda su vida. Solo se alimentaba, dormía y se cuidaba por su bebé. Por su amor por él, por la vaga esperanza de que Edward la buscara.

Condujo el coche por la carretera después de despejar su mente de aquellos lejanos recuerdos. Recuerdos que lle partían el alma en dos. Unos veinte minutos después, estacionó le coche en el aparcamiento del campo. No le dio tiempo a sacar la llave del contacto cuando el pequeño Edward salió corriendo para ir con su entrenador.

Bajó del coche y reparó en el enorme _jeep_ que tenía al lado: Emmet y Rosalie. Una auténtica pareja de modelos que debían estar en pasarelas y no el un campo de fútbol para niños viendo jugar a sus gemelos; Jonh y Alex.

—¡Bella! —gritó Rosalie desde las gradas, ella sonrió y caminó hasta allí. Dejándose caer el las bancas le robó un patata al gran oso Emmet.

—¡Ey! —Bella rió divertida pero se comió la patata igualmente.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo? —preguntó segundos después.

—No acaban de empezar.

Vio jugar a su hijo, reparó en lo rápido que corría y en como atrapaba la pelota. Para ser un niño de ocho años y medio era bastante alto y fuerte. Suspiró, tal y como su padre —pensó.

Cuando Edward tenía cuatro años, Bella heredó la casa de su madre. Esta se había mudado a Europa diciendo de celebrar una segunda luna de miel eterna. En su momento Bella se rió de las ocurrencias de su madre, pero luego se sintió muy triste, sabiendo que ella nunca podría tener eso.

A partir de entonces, llevo unos años agitados. Tenía nada más que 27 años y quería hacer lo que nunca hizo. Edward pasaba la mayor parte con Jake y su esposa, Reneesme, ella no podía tener niños y para ellos Edward era el hijo que nunca tendrían.

En esos años Bella cambió drásticamente, al ver a Edward, cuando paseaba por el parque con Edward en el carrito. Él estaba cerca de los columpios, jugando feliz con un par de niñas; dos hermosas niñas rubias y de ojos verdes como él. Cerca estaba una mujer alta, rubia y preciosa. En ese momento Bella paró en seco, llevaba 4 años sin verle; quiso correr hacia él y perderse el sus brazos cuando la mujer rubia se le acercó y le besó. Le besó como él a ella aquella noche, pasional y sensual, ardiente y dulce.

En ese instante quiso morir, la lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y sus pasos corrían a una velocidad increíble. Dejo a Edward en casa de su padre y se marchó corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas le dolían y no tenía oxígeno en el cuerpo.

Llego a un pequeño bosquecillo que había en la urbanización de su padre y comenzó a arrancar las hojas de las plantas y a golpear los árboles mientras gritaba por desesperación. Estaba tan dolida, ella se entregó aquella noche, expuso su corazón, pera que doce horas más tarde él la olvidase y corriera a los brazos de su esposa.

Esa tarde no volvió con su padre hasta pasada la medianoche, con los nudillos destrozados y la ropa rasgada y manchada. A partir de ahí comenzó a acostarse con hombres de todas las clases, todo su edificio de trabajo y su urbanización. Hombres solteros y casados, bajos y altos, ricos y pobres. No importaba quién fuera, solo quería borrar la noche en la que él la hizo suya.

Cuando Edward cumplió seis Bella volvió a centrarse y vivía por y para su hijo, no necesitaba más que a Edward. A su salvavidas. Siempre que se sentía hundida pensaba en él y salía a la superficie.

El equipo de Edward entrenó por una media hora y después jugaron un partido, el cual ganaron con gran ventaja. Estaban ya sentados en el coche casi llegando a su casa cuando vio a un _volvo_ plateado parado delante de su puerta. Bella acercó el coche temerosa, y cuando casi estaba en la puerta del garaje le vio. Edward, estaba recargado contra la puerta blanca de la casa, con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

—Papá...—susurró el pequeño Edward desde atrás. Bella se preguntaba como podía saber que era él, pero estaba claro: era dos gotas de agua. Edward se desabrochó el cinturón con premura y bajó del coche volando. —¡PAPÁ!

Bella tan sorprendida que no podía moverse, vio como Edward abría los ojos de golpe y miraba el dirección al niño. Se agachó a su altura y cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros lo abrazó, le abrazó como queriendo borrar todos los años que había pasado sin él.

Bella lentamente aterrizo en el suelo de grava y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacía a ellos. Las lágrimas de rabia descendían por sus mejillas.

—Bella...—por primera vez en ocho años oía su voz. Seguía sonando igual de aterciopelada y suave. ¿Por qué le hacia esto? ¿Por qué tenía que irrumpir ahora en su vida?

Subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas anegados de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar y su nariz moqueaba.

—Bella...— volvió a susurrar su nombre y entonces, supo que todo estaría bien. Que a partir de ese momento él estaría con ellos, que nunca más desaparecía. Que amanecería abrazada a él el resto su vida y que compartirían muchas duchas duchas juntos.

—Edward...

Edward bajó a su hijo de su regazo y se acercó a Bella, la abrazó y suspiró. Entonces ella comenzó a golpearle en el pecho llorando descontroladamente y repitiéndole "¿por qué?". La dejó hacer un par de minutos y cuando la notó cansada, agarró sus muñecas, subió su cabeza y la besó.

La besó como aquella noche: dulce, suave, electrizante. Había cometido el peor error de su vida al marcharse aquella madrugada de su habitación, pero no tenía más remedio. Debía cumplir con su deber.

Pero, ahora, todo estaba saldado. Podía volver. A su casa, a su hogar. Junto a su hijo y su mujer. Por que por mucho que hubiesen estado separados desde esa noche se pertenecieron...y así sería hasta el final de sus vidas.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Después de dos días de duro trabajo, donde casi me gasto los dedos...¿Pensaís que merezco un review?**

**Yo solo espero que sí, algunas persona ya han leido la nota que deje en Album de Boda y saben lo que me está pasando. Chicas muchísimas gracias, no saben la cantidad de apoyo que me han dado sus reviews.**

**La verdad es que tengo que agregarlas al msn pero a penas tengo tiempo. De todas maneras, por como se han portado conmigo creo que merecen que suba un cap más de Album de boda. Dentro de un par de días lo subo. Prometido.**

**Muchos besitos y espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo One Shot.**

**Bells Lopez  
**


End file.
